Dee Dee Holloway
Dee Dee Dorcas Holloway (b. 3 September, 2001) is a major character in the Big Nate series. She is most recognizable for being a member (and president) of the Drama Club. Her interest in drama extends to her overreacting to some situations, as noted by Nate Wright. Sometimes, Dee Dee is very helpful to Nate and his friends, such as providing the evidence of Nick Blonsky stealing Nate's camera. Her father is a construction worker. Biography Early Life Dee Dee played the role of a nurse in the second grade production of "Bunny Gets a Boo-Boo". She also had a role in the production of Alice and Wonderland and she said she got stage fright. Passage to Jefferson When Nate, Francis, and Teddy needed to get some girls in the P.S. 38 Cartooning Club, Nate asks Dee Dee at lunch, who mistakenly thought that Nate is asking her out for the Beach Party Dance and informed her friends. Nate realized he couldn't stay home for the dance (and thought the Parent Control would call Nate and complain) and had to go through with it. At the dance, Randy made fun of their relationship, to which Dee Dee replied they are just friends, and his own lack of friends make it none of his business. Nate is amazed at Dee Dee's burn. Later, Randy took Nate's clothes, but Dee Dee gave Nate her spare clothes, a grass skirt that matched the band playing at the dance. Nate finally asked Dee Dee if she would like to join the Doodlers, and Dee Dee agreed. Soon, the sprinkler system malfunctioned and caused an indoor downpour, so they had no choice but to end the dance early. Dee Dee lost her boots, so Nate had to carry her on his back through the snow. P.S. 38 was closed for a little bit, and all attending P.S. 38 students had go to Jefferson Middle School. Days before the basketball game of JMS vs P.S. 38, Dee Dee says that JMS must have an Achilles' Heel, though JMS still beats P.S. 38 (129 to 43). Later Nate, Dee Dee, and his friends decide to make an unofficial snow sculpture competition. At the competition, JMS cheated and put snow over their Jefferson cavalier, while P.S. 38 did a real sculpture of Achilles. P.S. 38 won at the behest of Mrs. Everett and Mr. Rosa. Shortly after, Dee Dee and Nate win third prize on the "Story Spinner" competition for their collaboration comic. Exposure of Nick Blonsky Dee Dee is mainly seen helping Nate into figuring out who stole his camera (who they suspect is Randy Betancourt). She is also seen along with Teddy bringing Nate to Uncle Pedro so he can hypnotize Nate into being neater and more organized. Shortly afterward, she, along with Nate, Francis, Teddy, and Chad, are competing against Gina's team in the Trivia Slam. At the time that the Fitness Zone was initiated, Dee Dee is shown as one of Nate's main friend group, along with Francis, Teddy, and Chad. She is the one who suggests that Chad asks out Maya. When she points out that Chad and Maya would make a good "team", Nate decides to convince Artur to fake a broken leg so that Maya and Chad will do the three-legged race together. Personality Dee Dee is commonly noted for acting like a "drama queen," taking things very seriously and overreacting to even the slightest flashback. Examples of this include performing her report on Calvin Coolidge as an interpretive dance, believing ketchup on her elbow is blood, crying over her being the only one whose bean plant had died, and somehow doing a pirouette without touching the ground during the Long Jump (seen in Big Nate: In the Zone). She is also highly intelligent and caring, providing aid for her friends in sticky situations. She is later revealed to be a good artist. Dee Dee's favorite thing to say is "Fabulous!", because she says it a lot. Relationships Nate Wright Although Nate is constantly annoyed by Dee Dee's tendency to act like a drama queen, they are still very close friends. Dee Dee also helped Nate out in the Ultimate Snowdown, and again when he lost the P.S. 38 camera. After these events, Dee Dee apparently ended up in Nate's posse of best friends. Although their relationship was to remain entirely platonic, several fans believe that they would make a good couple. Behind the Scenes Her middle name is Dorcas (which she could be teased about in future books, as it can be pronounced "Dork-uhs" or "Door-kiss" ), which she said means, "Gazelle" in . Dee Dee first appeared in the comics on 28 January, 2016. In the fourth Big Nate book, her boots have a rectangle at the top of them, but in the rest of the series, there is no rectangle. Etymology Dee Dee's middle name is Dorcas, which, according to her, means, "Gazelle." Gallery Deedee.jpg imagevv.jpg Dee_Dee.gif Dee_Dee_2.gif 009.jpg Notes and References Category:Females Category:Individuals Category:P.S. 38 students Category:GoComics Category:Black Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Thin Category:1999 births Category:Alive Category:Black-haired females Category:Individuals in Nate's comics Category:Novel characters Category:Friends of Nate Wright Category:People who Nate now like Category:Nate X Dee Dee shipping